VLD:The Blue Flames of Love!
by sdkop21
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron are finally home! Everyone's families are so happy to see them safe! However, Lance's reunion doesn't quite go as he planned: a new individual has entertwined themselves within his family (and the other Paladins' families as well), and as Lance discovers: love arrives in the uniqueness of ways!
1. An Interlude to Discovery

On Earth; several months after the disappearance of Lance, Hunk, and Pidge

...Sadness and fear run deep through the McClain household, as they are worried sick about one particular family member: Lance McClain.

Apparently, he and two other students from the Garrison have disappeared. With no luck of anything that includes reporting their whereabouts, the family is losing hope.

However, they must march onward, for the young children need them the most. But, they are in desperately in need of assistance in taking care of them, so they put up fliers for babysitters or caretakers available.

Within weeks, a promising young person introduces themself to the McClains, and becomes the young children's caretaker as well as a helping hand.

Not only that, this person is someone who brings hope to the family that their missing family member will return...

Their shining light in the darkness... a beacon of hope... a delight to be around...

and someone who was once a nobody will eventually...

become somebody...

and a special someone to the Blue Paladin of Voltron...

And everyone.


	2. Discovery (Part 1)

_Years after the wars ended..._ "Mama!! Mama!!!" a young woman shrieked with elation as she shot through the front door, skidding to a halt as her mother hurried into the hallway.

"What is it?? What is wrong?!" she exclaimed to the young woman, who had bent over to breathe. After she had gotten her breath back, she gazed up at her mother with a huge smile on her face while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Nothing is wrong! It's... it's...it's... It's Lance!!! He is alive!!! All of the missing people are!!!"

The woman gasped, hardly daring to breathe. 'Lance... my baby... he's...'

Seeing her mother in shock, the younger woman guided her mother to a chair and set her down gently.

"Breathe mama. Breathe."

Deep breaths were heard, then when they were noticebly more calmer, the woman ploughed onward to explain.

"Mrs. Holt called. She had just gotten off the phone with her husband, son and daughter. She was sobbing with relief and happiness, mama! You should have heard her! She barely managed to tell me this because of her tears, but she told me that everyone is coming home."

"She wanted me to ask you if you would be willing for all our friends' families to meet here, so that when... Lance... and the others arrive, we will all have our reunions together... Is that ok, mama?"

She got her answer as her mother nodded frantically up and down, tears streaming down her cheeks as well.

"Yes... yes... i'd want... nothing more.."

Smiling and crying with joy, both of them embraced with happiness, while they both thought...

'She was right... she was right...'


	3. Apology

Dear reviewers,

I deeply apologize that I have not updated this story!

Between working, helping others, and also having MAJOR writer's block, I just can't seem to update as often as I'd love to!

BUT!!! I WILL continue this story!!!

You don't have to worry about me not ever updating! I definetly will continue... just not right now...

It's just the matter of having time to plan and write my next moves!

I hope to update this story sooner or later... So wait in anticipation!

Better yet, send me ideas on how to proceed with this story!!! I'd appreciate the input!!

Anyway, I will update you all when I can!

See ya!

P.S: I will be doing something totally different! I will be doing a series of my own character creations of my favorite different anime and/or cartoons!

If anyone likes my characters and wants to accomadate them into your own stories, you are welcome to them!!

HOWEVER! You MUST ASK me first!!! Send me a message on what character you'd like to use, your reason why, and what anime! You must also tribute the character as MINE, and clarify to other readers that you are using MY CHARACTER!

If you do not do so, consider yourself not having a character for your story, and having to create one of your own!

Anyway! Hope to hear from you soon!!!


End file.
